


TIMES II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multishipping nella Marvel filmistica, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.
Series: Silver [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046816





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kaUvGSLMew&index=4&list=RDScNNfyq3d_w.  
> Scritta per#grayoloturia. Giorno 13: Scrivi/disegna a tinte pastello l'OTP che non diventerà mai reale (e lo sai).
> 
> Stony. Post-Civil War.

Cap.1 Perdono  
  
  
  


Steve appoggiò la mano sul capo di Tony, se lo avvicinò al petto e lo strinse, cullandolo.

La luce pallida e rosata dell’alba entrava dalla finestra.

Stark strinse gli occhi con forza, il livido nero intorno a quello sinistro pulsava. Strinse con entrambe le mani la maglia di Steve, fino a sbiancare le proprie nocche, digrignando i denti.

Il rumore del mare che s’infrangeva sulla costa sotto la casa risuonava ripetitivo, insieme ai bassi bip che provenivano dai macchinari dell’abitazione.

Tony ingoiò una serie di singhiozzi e fece dei bassi mugolii infastiditi.

“Perdonami” bisbigliò Steve, poggiandogli un bacio sul capo.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Spietatamente di classe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Symphonic Metal – The Stormbrin

Cap.2 Spietatamente di classe

Scott guardò la piccola formica camminargli sull’indice, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

La creatura dimenava le antennine ed era di colore rosso acceso.

“Ricordati che è urticante” disse Hope, alle spalle di Antman.

Quest’ultimo sorrise.

“Anche tu, ma questo non rende nessuna delle due meno bella. Siete spietatamente di classe” disse. S’inginocchiò per terra, la formichina scese dal suo dito e raggiunse il proprio formicaio, entrandovi.

Hope sorrise, passando una mano nel proprio caschetto moro.

“Ogni tanto sai qual è la cosa giusta da dire, lo devo ammettere” disse gentilmente.

“Solo per te” rispose Scott. Si rialzò e le fece l’occhiolino.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Il cuore di Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Celtic music – Breath of the forest  
> Leggeri accenni Thorki.

Cap.3 Il cuore di Thor

Loki si accomodò sulla poltrona sfondata e alzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi sentendo il rumore della tendina di perline che veniva scostata. Si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli mori e vide Clint entrare, stringendo il laccio della faretra metallica.

“Mio signore…” disse atono Barton. Le sue iridi azzurre illuminavano la penombra introno a sé.

“Sì? Il tesseract ti ha mostrato altre verità?” chiese l’Asgardiano.

“Sono stato assalito da un dubbio. Perché non avete cercato anche il cuore di Thor con lo scettro?” domandò Clint.

“Perché lo conosco fin troppo bene, agente Barton, ed è così sciocco da risultare inutile per i nostri piani” rispose Loki.

[108].


	4. Cap.4 La foga di Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Pagan Metal - Troddnikl  
> ThunderShield.

Cap.4 La foga di Thor

Tony sorseggiò il proprio caffè e udì una serie di grugniti, inarcò un sopracciglio castano e di diresse nella direzione da cui provenivano sempre più forti.

“Banner, hai finalmente deciso di lasciare libero l’amico in verde?” chiese, aprendo la porta. Affacciò il capo e ghignò, vedendo Thor, accomodato sul divano, baciare il collo di Steve, steso su di lui. Entrambi erano ignudi, sudati e dai visi arrossati e accaldati.

“Stark…” gemette Rogers. Socchiuse gli occhi, le labbra arrossate. “Non è come sembra” esalò, le iridi liquide.

Thor gli accarezzò il fianco con le dita callose.

“È anche meglio” disse roco.

[100].


	5. Cap.5 L’autolesionismo del Capitano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Cicle of life  
> Stony.  
> Ooc.

Cap.5 L’autolesionismo del Capitano

“Senza di te sono perso e confuso. Mi sento come se dovessi venire schiacciato dall’eternità intera” gemette Steve. Teneva una katana sporca di sangue con una mano. Era seduto per terra, il liquido vermiglio che sgorgava dai tagli sul suo ventre muscoloso, colavano sul pavimento ristagnando in scure pozze.

Tony s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli sfilò l’arma dalla mano.

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce azzurra del reattore arc conficcato nel petto di Tony.

“Perché con te sembra sempre che non faccia mai abbastanza, Cap?” chiese Stark.

Steve lo abbracciò, sporcandolo di sangue.

“Mi basta la tua presenza” esalò.

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Bacio inaspettato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Michelle Jones. Spiderman Homecoming.  
> Anche per ricordare che lei non è Mary Jane.  
> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: Marvel.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 1. A e B studiano insieme fino a tardi.

Cap.6 Bacio inaspettato

Peter sbadigliò, strinse gli occhi e si passò le mani sul viso. Guardò l’orologio a muro, piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani intorno al viso.

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sui vetri delle finestre dell’appartamento umido e l’ambiente era rischiarato dalla luce elettrica.

“Hai intenzione di darci buca anche domani?” domandò Michelle.

Peter appoggiò le braccia sulla scrivania e mise la testa sul quaderno.

“Non faccio più queste cose. Comunque è tardi. Non credi che per oggi abbiamo studiato abbastanza?” domandò.

“In realtà, io di solito studio anche più di così. Però potrei decidere di fare altro” disse la giovane.

“Oss…”. Iniziò Peter.

Jones lo baciò.

[110].


	7. Cap.7 Bulli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt6wviU9Rc4.  
> Kid!AU.  
> Reed Richards/ Bruce Banner BROTP.

Cap.7 Bulli

Banner tirò su con il naso, un rivolo di muco gli colò fino alle labbra.

“Cu-cuginone!” piagnucolò. Il suo volto si arrossò, mentre serrava i pugni e saltellava sul posto.

“Mi dicono che sono un mostriciattolo! Sono cattivi” gemette.

Reed gli passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori che gli ricadevano scompigliati sul capo, pulendogli il viso con un fazzoletto.

“Chi te lo dice?” chiese.

“Marco e Luca! E anche Giovanni, ma lui è grande” gemette Bruce.

Richards annuì e strinse i pugni, voltandosi verso il migliore amico.

“Ben, credo meritino una lezione” disse.

Ben annuì.

“Odio i bulli, vanno spaccati” sancì.

[103].


	8. Cap.8 Maratona di film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Peter BROPT. Personaggi della prima trilogia di Spiderman.

Cap.8 Maratona di film

Harry si accomodò sul divano, osservando Peter collegare il computer alla televisione.

“Non pensavo che ti avrei convinto. Secchione come sei, immaginavo che avresti fatto storie per leggere assolutamente quei libri” disse Osborn.

< In realtà li ho già letti tutti, ma non volevo perdermi questa opportunità di passare un po’ di tempo con lui. Da quando sono Spiderman ci vediamo così poco > pensò.

“ _Nah_. Basterà leggere su internet quali sono le differenze tra i film e i libri. E poi, è un po’ come fare le nostre maratone di film trash” disse.

Harry sorrise, prendendo la confezione di pop-corn.

“Questa volta, anch’io sarò preparato per il compito” disse.

[110].


	9. Cap.9 Non dimentico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono Harry e Peter del Reboot di Spiderman. The Amazing Spider-Man 2.

Cap.9 Non dimentico

“La prossima volta che c’incontreremo, anch’io sarò preparato” disse Harry.

Peter indietreggiò, un rivolo di sudore gli pizzicò la schiena.

“Non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo” esalò.

“Un piccolo ragnetto è caduto dal tetto. Il grande Goblin lo ha divorato” cantilenò Harry.

Peter aderì alla parete con la schiena, gli occhi arrossati e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Vedi, tu potevi salvarmi dalla mia malattia. Ci eravamo promessi di essere amici in eterno, e invece tu non vuoi aiutarmi. Vuoi farmi morire com’è morto mio padre” disse Osborn con tono mellifluo.

“Harry, andavamo all’asilo” gemette Parker.

“Oh, ma io non dimentico… Spiderman” sibilò Harry.

[105].


	10. Cap.10 Consolazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned/Peter, Spiderman Homecoming.

Cap.10 Consolazione

“Mi dispiace tu non abbia passato l’esame” disse Peter.

Ned si sedette sul letto e sospirò.

“La tua ‘terapia’ non ha funzionato. Costruire la morte nera è sempre divertente, ma questa volta non mi rincuora” borbottò.

Peter si sedette al suo fianco.

“E se stasera, ti collegassi alla mia spider-tuta e mi facessi da uomo sulla sedia?” chiese.

Ned sgranò gli occhi.

Peter gl’infilò la maschera di Spiderman e gli sorrise.

“Tu sarai l’uomo sulla sedia e io sarò un Avengers. Il signor Stark vedrà quanto siamo grandiosi!” gridò.

“Sì!” gridò Ned, alzando un pugno verso il cielo, sfiorando la barra di metallo del letto a castello.

[107].


	11. Cap.11 Attori ‘divini’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipatol #Grayoloturia.  
> Giorno 28: Inserisci un personaggio/una coppia che ti piace in un AU che detesti.  
> Ho scelto il “reality” swaps. Questa confusione tra realtà e fantasia non la sopporto. Come sono ormai stufa di quando un umano entra nel mondo dei suoi sogni o un personaggio fittizio si ritrova nella realtà. Ci sono dei capolavori del genere, ma ormai è un cliché che mi dà parecchio noia.

Cap.11 Attori ‘divini’

Thor si lasciò cadere pesantemente sopra una poltrona e si massaggiò la testa, sbuffando sonoramente.

“Il personaggio di Hemsworth diventa sempre più difficile da interpretare. Ha un modo di parlare grottesco” borbottò.

Loki si portò una bottiglia d’acqua alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Beh, fratello. Io, invece, non ho niente di cui lamentarmi. Hiddleston penso sia il personaggio migliore che mi sia capitato di recitare in questi ultimi anni. Con quello sguardo triste, il modo di fare gioviale, un inglese d’altri tempi che cerca di sopravvivere in questo mondo moderno” disse.

“Spero che Avengers finisca presto, ho messo gli occhi su una parte interessante” borbottò Thor.

[108].


	12. Cap.12 Io sono qui, mio re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki, Ragnarok period.

Cap.12 Io sono qui, mio re

“Finalmente si è visto quanto vali, ‘mio re’.

Il mio unico desiderio è sempre stato che tu fossi al mio fianco come io lo ero con te. Oltre le vittime, oltre la morale, sempre e comunque, nonostante tutto.

Ora, brutto stronzo, finalmente hai dimostrato di essere degno e potrò seguirti, dio del fulmine” disse Loki.

“Se tu fossi qui fratello, ti abbraccerei” disse Thor.

“Io sono qui” rispose Loki.

Thor lo avvolse tra le sue braccia, Loki si adagiò contro il suo petto muscoloso e gli pugnalò il fianco.

“Come sempre?” chiese Thor.

“Come sempre” rispose Loki.

< In fondo è il nostro modo di amarci > pensò Odinson.

[109].


	13. Cap.13 Piaceri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata ad alcune battute del film: Kate e Leopold.  
> Fandom: X-men.

Cap.13 Piaceri

Wolverine spense l’allarme antincendio, le orecchie gli dolevano, fischiando.

“Credevo tu fossi ancora alle prese con quel varco spazio-temporale che ci ha catapultati qui” disse.

Creed afferrò il toast bruciato, da cui si alzava del fumo grigiastro, e lo gettò dentro la spazzatura.

“Odio i tostapane. Una volta resta crudo, due si brucia e non mi consente di fare una volta e mezzo” borbottò.

“James, ti ricordo che sei un nobile. Quando eri bambino a svegliarti era il profumo delle mie brioche calde. Ricorda che la vita non è solo una sequela di doveri, ma un’esperienza gioiosa” borbottò Creed.

Logan arrossì.

“Avevo dimenticato quanto sapevi essere convincente” mormorò.

[108].


	14. Cap.14 Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IronFrost.

Cap.14 Blue

Tony era steso sul letto, avvolto nelle coperte pesanti. Guardò Loki ignudo e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Capisco la passionalità, ma tu non hai freddo?” gli chiese.

“Devo farti vedere una cosa, Stark” disse Loki. La sua pelle si tinse di blu e raggiunse il letto, inginocchiandosi di sopra. La sua pelle divenne blu, segnata da simboli scavati nella pelle.

“Beh, Grande Puffo… amo i colori primari e ancor di più tutto ciò che è tribale” mormorò Tony.

“Io, invece, odio i popoli primitivi e i Giganti di ghiaccio” ringhiò Loki, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi. Si ritrasse, le sue iridi color rubino brillarono.

“Lasciati amare” gli sussurrò Tony.

[109].


	15. Cap.15 Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: The Avengers.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatollo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 103.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 28. Wormhole.  
> Thor/Jane oneside.

Cap.15 Split

“Quello che nel tuo mondo è considerata magia, per noi è scienza. Per voi, tu sei arrivato qui con un portale magico attraverso un ponte arcobaleno attivato da un alieno con gli occhi coi superpoteri.

Per noi sei giunto qui attraverso un ‘ _wormhole_ ’, un ponte di _Eistein-Roses_. Ossia un cunicolo spazio-dimensionale.

Quelle che per voi sono navi volanti, per noi sono navi spaziali” disse Jane.

Thor le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Ci sarà qualcosa di ancora magico per te” sussurrò

Jane sfilò le mani da quelle di lui.

“Persino il nostro amore era una mera reazione chimica. È finita, mi dispiace” rispose.

[103].


	16. Cap.16 Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: The Avengers.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatollo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 102.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 30. A.I.  
> Tony/Jarvis.

Cap.16 Goodbye

Tony sfiorò la guancia di Jarvis, sfiorando l’ologramma azzurro.

“Tu ti sei sempre occupato di me. Come posso sacrificarti per il bene del mondo? Come posso inserirti dentro Vision?” chiese.

“Sir., io sono solo un A.I..” ribatté Jarvis.

Gli occhi color nocciola di Stark erano liquidi, le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi dorati.

“Tu sei molto più di questo per me. Non solo sei il mio amico più chiaro, ma credo che il mio cuore ti appartenga” sussurrò Tony.

“Sir., io resterò sempre al vostro fianco, anche quando non ci sarò più. Ora distruggete Ultron, proteggete voi e questo mondo” rispose Jarvis.

[102].


	17. Cap.17 Gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki; Thor/Jane.

Cap.17 Gelosia

Loki osservò Thor intento a baciare Jane, all’interno della roulotte. La giovane che slacciava la camicia al biondo, facendolo aderire contro la cuccetta.

Thor gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e le treccine, Jane iniziò a baciargli il petto, sfiorando con il naso i peletti biondi.

Loki digrignò i denti e indietreggiò. I corti capelli neri gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, si strinse la cravatta.

< Non sei stato bandito da neanche qualche giorno e già mi tradisci, fratello. Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore, per te, vero? > chiese mentalmente. Scomparve in una nuvoletta verde.

[100].


	18. Cap.18 Gioco di seduzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ldtb838t0o.  
> Thorki/Stony.

Cap.18 Gioco di seduzione

Steve indietreggiò, vedendo la sua figura riflettersi nelle iridi verde smeraldo del dio dell’inganno.

Le dita gelide di Loki sfiorarono le sue labbra sottili e rosate, mentre con l’altra mano gli afferrava il polso, avvicinandolo a sé.

Steve ansimò, sentiva i ringhi di Thor in sottofondo.

“Calma, Point Break. Dove c’è spazio per due, c’è spazio per quattro” sussurrò Tony.

Rogers deglutì a vuoto e Loki gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. Le sue dita fredde scesero lungo il collo pallido del soldato.

“Con ‘inginocchiati’ adesso intendo ben altro, mio soldatino innamorato della libertà. Diamo uno spettacolo degno ai nostri due amanti” sussurrò.

[102].


	19. Cap.19 Tony nel paese delle meraviglie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONNNReTYPxA.  
> Stony accenni. Aliceinwonderland!AU.

Cap.19 Tony nel paese delle meraviglie

Tony si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e accarezzò le orecchie pelose da coniglio dell’altro bambino davanti a lui, le sue iridi castane brillarono di riflessi color oro.

Il bianconiglio incassò il capo tra le spalle e arrossì, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“I-io sono in ritardo” esalò.

Tony sorrise.

“Posso accompagnarti io. Sono un genio, troverò un modo per farti risparmiare tempo” promise.

Steve gli prese la mano nella propria, raddrizzandosi il cappello a cilindro sulla testa.

“Tu sembri quasi affatto un’Alice, ma mi farebbe piacere” disse con la voce tremante, rizzando le morbide orecchie.

Tony gli fece l’occhiolino.

[101].


	20. Cap.20 La delusione della dea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 1. Uno schiaffo.  
> Thor.

Cap.20 La delusione della dea

Thor si accarezzò la guancia, lì dove Lady Sif lo aveva raggiunto con uno schiaffo, il suo unico occhio sano era liquido e quello finto si muoveva a scatti involontariamente.

“Dovresti vergognarti. Non solo hai condannato Asgard, ma guarda anche come ti sei ridotto.

Io ti avrei seguito come un re, ma mi sono sempre sbagliata su di te”.

Thor volse lo sguardo, il ventre nudo e rigonfio coperto da sporadici peli dorati, mentre la lattina di birra gli cadeva dalla mano.

< Non avevo mai ricevuto uno schiaffo > pensò il dio del tuono.

“Non ero diverso da tuo marito, un fallito” esalò.

[104].


	21. Cap.21 Mancarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 2. Mani che si cercano senza mai toccarsi.  
> Capitan America.

Cap.21 Mancarsi

Steve era sdraiato nel letto, allungò la mano dall’altra parte, sentì la stoffa gelida sotto le dita e socchiuse un occhio. Sospirò pesantemente e si alzò a sedere, aprì il cassetto e ne trasse la sua bussola, ne fece scattare il coperchio e sospirò, guardando la foto di Peggy.

***

Peggy si rigirava nel letto, allungò la mano verso la finestra e gemette, socchiudendo gli occhi. Sul comodino c’era la foto di Rogers.

< Per quanto io allunghi sempre le mie mani per prendere le tue, queste non potranno mai toccarsi. Mi manchi, Steve > pensò. Si mordicchiò un labbro dolorosamente.

[100].


	22. Cap.22 Ronin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 3. Schiocco di dita  
> Post-InfinityWar.

Cap.22 Ronin

“Uno schiocco di dita. Thanos ha spazzato via tutto quello che conoscevamo con un gesto così semplice” gemette Clint. Si rasò i capelli, lasciando solo una cresta al centro della testa.

“Clint, non puoi fartene una colpa” sussurrò Natasha.

“La mia famiglia era lì, con me. Era un giorno come tanti altri, non sapevo neanche stesse succedendo. Non ho neanche potuto combattere per impedirglielo” rispose Barton. Si tinse i capelli rimasti di viola, socchiudendo gli occhi arrossati. “Ha scelto utilizzando la maledetta casualità. Assassini, stupratori, ladri, la feccia dell’umanità è sopravvissuta e la mia intera famiglia no.

Non è giusto, qualcuno deve riequilibrare questo mondo”.

[105].


	23. Cap.23 Insoliti amanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Dark Fantasy Music – Ashenland.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 4. Carezza.  
> Pre-Ragnarok.

Cap.23 Insoliti amanti

Valkiria era stesa sul petto muscoloso di Hulk, i suoi capelli mori e la sua figura abbronzata risaltava sulla pelle verde di lui.

Il gladiatore russava rumorosamente, il suo elmo era abbandonato sul grande comodino di metallo rosso.

Il pavimento era disseminato di bottiglie di liquore vuote.

La valchiria socchiuse gli occhi e accarezzò la guancia squadrata del suo amante, con un gesto delicato. Lo ascoltava russare rumorosamente.

Sul pavimento erano abbandonate le innumerevoli armi di entrambi, grosse e massicce quelle di lui, sinuose ed elettroniche quelle di lei.

Dall’immensa vetrata si potevano vedere il pinnacolo di energia, i grattacieli e gl’innumerevoli ologrammi.

[103].


	24. Cap.24 Budapest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Dark Fantasy Music – Ashenland.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 7. Dito sul grilletto.

Cap.24 Budapest

“Vuoi spararmi? Avanti sparami, ma rimarrai sempre una spia.

Io posso farti conoscere una vita migliore di questa” disse Clint.

Le allungò una mano, sorridendole.

La vedova nera aveva il dito appoggiato sul grilletto, teneva puntata la pistola verso la testa dell’avversario. Intorno a loro c’erano innumerevoli frecce.

“Dai, cosa aspetti?

Io non ti colpirò. Non dopo quello che abbiamo passato. Abbiamo combattuto insieme” disse Barton.

< Non avrei mai pensato che qui, a Budapest, in un luogo tanto pericoloso e freddo, avrei trovato un’anima così buona. Sì, è vero, è persa, ma lo sento che non cattiva >. “Fidati”.

[100].


	25. Cap.25 Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 8. Baciamano.  
> Loki genderbender.

Cap.25 Gentleman

Tony prese delicatamente la mano di Lady Loki nella sua, chinò la schiena e le posò un bacio ad un dito dal dorso.

Loki ritirò la mano, indossava un lungo guanto verde scuro che le arrivava fino al gomito.

“Non ti sapevo così galante, Stark” sussurrò.

“Con le belle signore, quando non sono occupate a conquistare il mondo, sempre” rispose Stark. Si grattò il pizzetto e sorrise conciliante.

Lady Loki fece fremere le lunghe ciglia e si leccò le labbra piene, rosso rubino.

“Allora, mi offrirai il drink che mi hai promesso?” domandò.

Tony ghignò.

“Ovviamente, con ghiaccio” la rassicurò.

[100].


	26. Cap.26 Lupo bianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Matt Dean - Brightside | ♫ Copyright Free Music.  
> Shuri/JamesBuckyBarnes. Pre-InfinityWar.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 9. Mano ferita.

Cap.26 Lupo bianco

Bucky allungò la mano ferita verso Shuri.

La ragazzina aveva la pelle nera del viso decorata da piccoli puntini di pittura colorata, che brillavano sotto la luce del sole cocente. Il medesimo bagliore si rifletteva sulla superficie del lago alle loro spalle.

Shuri fasciò la mano di James, la stoffa candida si sporcò del sangue che fuoriusciva dal taglio sul dorso.

“Grazie di occuparti di me” mormorò il soldato.

Capre belanti correvano tra le capanne di paglia, sparpagliate tutt’intorno a loro due, seduti su un’ampia roccia piatta.

“Voglio solo aiutarti a trovare la pace” disse la ragazzina gentilmente. Arrossì, vedendolo sorridere.

[101].


	27. Cap.27 Intimamente legati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri/PeterParker.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 11. Dita sulle labbra.

Cap.27 Intimamente legati

Peter era steso su un fianco, sul pavimento ai piedi del letto c’erano innumerevoli pezzi di lego, un calzino abbandonato, un cartone della pizza sporco d’olio e i suoi vestiti abbandonati.

Parker indossava solo i boxer.

Allungò la mano e posò le dita sulle labbra di Shuri, che lo guardava con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Sei bellissima” ammise Spiderman.

< Non posso ancora credere che lei sia una principessa. Non solo è la ragazza più geniale che io abbia mai conosciuto, ma è anche la più stupenda.

Non riesco ancora a credere che lei abbia scelto proprio me, un ragazzo del Queens >.

[102].


	28. Cap.28 Passato e futuro intrecciati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 14. Inchiostro sulle dita.

Cap.28 Passato e futuro intrecciati

Steve posò il pennino dentro il contenitore di vetro dell’inchiostro e si massaggiò il collo con l’altra mano. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondo cenere, una ciocca spessa due dita gli finì davanti ad un occhio.

“Tony” salutò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Stark si passò la mano sulla guancia sporca di olio di motori e ghignò.

“Hai le dita tutte sporche d’inchiostro, capitano. Questa è la prima volta che sei sporco quanto me” lo punzecchiò.

Steve ridacchiò.

“Quanto la smetterai di vivere nella preistoria, Cap? Ormai si scrive col computer”. Proseguì Tony, lo raggiunse e gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Ci pensi tu a vivere nel futuro” rispose Steven.

[110].


	29. Cap.29 Falco e lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Bucky.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 15. Mani che si stringono.

Cap.29 Falco e lupo

< Le nostre mani si cercano e si stringono.

Da quando Steve è tornato al suo tempo, al nostro tempo, lasciandomi confinato in questo mondo non mio, mi sono sentito perso. Mi ha abbandonato al futuro, facendo forse il suo primo vero atto di egoismo, ma dettato sempre e solo per amore.

Eppure io non me ne sarei voluto andare. Proprio perché qui ho trovato la medesima cosa. Anche le nostre bocche assetate di baci si ricercano, si uniscono.

Avverto Sam, lì, teso, solo per me > pensava Bucky. Le dita della sua unica mano intrecciate a quelle dell’altro soldato.

[100].


	30. Cap.30 Siamo ancora umani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey/Gamora.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 16. Carezza sul viso.

Cap.30 Siamo ancora umani

Rhodey accarezzò il viso di Gamora, sentiva la pelle di lei tiepida al tocco, mentre le placche di metallo erano gelide.

L’aliena sgranò gli occhi, sentendo quel tocco sulla sua guancia. Avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Non importa quanto i nostri corpi abbiano bisogno di supporti tecnici per sostenerci, neanche quanto poco siamo ancora umani fisicamente. Possiamo sembrare dei semplici cyborg, ma dentro abbiamo ancora un cuore che batte; ed il mio lo fa solo per te.

Io ti amo” sussurrò James.

Gamora lo guardò, le gote azzurre le si arrossarono, scurendosi in un viola intenso.

[102].


End file.
